


Hidden

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin pretends that he is an open book, that he has nothing to hide, but Arthur doesn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Merlin_ is property of the BBC and Shine. I make no claim on them and write this purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No copyright infringement intended.

Merlin pretends that he is an open book, that he has nothing to hide, but Arthur doesn't believe him. Even when he is at his most carefree -- or idiotic; it's sometimes hard to tell the difference -- there is a veil behind Merlin's eyes, hiding some vital piece of his very being.

Arthur sometimes resents Merlin's silence. He has shared more of himself with Merlin than he ever has with anyone else, even his own father. And yet Merlin still hides.

But then, Arthur recalls all of the strange things that happen when Merlin is present. A limb breaking loose from a tree just at the perfect moment when Arthur is about to be stabbed in the back. A wound that was supposed to be a death sentence is somehow cured by a miraculous tincture, the vital ingredient supplied by Merlin. Or even a dragon that Arthur is supposed to have 'dealt a mortal blow', according to Merlin, and yet no trace of the beast's remains has ever been found.

When Arthur thinks of these things, something inside him shifts uneasily, and he wonders if perhaps Merlin has good reason for staying hidden.

It's when he thinks of this that he resigns himself to waiting. Even when Merlin lies limp in his bed, sated and pliable, Arthur does not ask the many questions that cloud his mind.


End file.
